Duality
by Falconurgando
Summary: Fumikage Tokoyami grew up as a normal boy. He was normal. He had a human body like everyone else. Everyone argued with themselves. Even with the second voice that always wants to be let out. He knew he was a Mutant and Mutants are illegal. He knew he had to keep it a secret, but when the other voice strives for evil. Can he do whats right?
1. Chapter 1

Fumikage Tokoyami was a human, everyone was a human. That was the way it should be. Everyone had a voice to speak with. A voice that they could talk with. A voice that spoke within their heads... right?

People always argue with themselves over decisions before committing to them. It was natural.

Was it natural when the entity within him called himself Dark Shadow? Wasn't his name Fumikage Tokoyami?

 _"Hey, lets go explore that dark cave, we like dark places right? We feel safe there right?"_ The voice urged Tokoyami when he was out exploring the wilderness with the other kids his age.

"Yeah but everyone says to not go in there. Its dangerous they said." Tokoyami argued with himself.

 _"Dangerous? That place? No no its our second home you know?"_ The voice said. Conflict arose as the two voices spoke to each other.

One voice was the voice of reason, of Fumikage Tokoyami. To listen to his parents and to others about these warnings. On the other hand there was another voice belonging to Dark Shadow, his other self. His real self? as the voice said. The one that urges him to hide in the shadows.

The voice had always been there ever since Tokoyami could remember, and as a young boy he was always interested in the outdoors and dark places. Such places were second nature to him as if it were calling him to go out there and explore. The voice always approved of his decision to leave his well-lit home to go explore the dark umbra of the outdoor world.

Thus due to his behavior of going outside he never really sat indoors and watched the news.

It wasn't until he was much older when the thrill of the outdoors no longer held promise to him when he sat in front of a television to watch something with his family when the news popped on and spoke of dreadful news.

"Today we report of another Mutant attack. A gelatinous mutant who we call Sludge assaulted several people today and held a young boy hostage. Luckily he was saved by police forces with minimal casulaties." The news reporter spoke as several video clips of the villain were showcased on the screen.

Tokoyami's father groaned as he saw the news and muttered "Not another mutant attack... why can't these weirdos just die out already."

Tokoyami's mother sighed as she picked up the dish of cake slices left on the table to put it away and young Tokoyami turned to her.

"Mom. What is a mutant?" young Tokoyami asked and she froze.

Dad also turned to face him and the two exchanged glances.

"Of course... since you're always running out there in the forest you'd never heard of Mutants before." Mom sighed and she put the plates down.

"Mutants are individuals with powers. Some can breathe fire, others can grow to large sizes. These powers each are different. The one thing in common with all of these powers is that in using them, they will harm others."

"What if they used them to do good? Like stopping criminals?" Fumikage asked and the dad sighed.

"Son, one time I was at work and an individual who called themselves a hero came to stop the villain who was robbing the company." The father paused as a bitter expression overtook his face and he spat.

"The son-of-a-gun definitely stopped them. However there were many of my co-workers injured in the process. Not to mention the property damage that forced us all to find new jobs... That's why we had to move son. That "hero" threw all of our lives into chaos. If they hadn't interfered then the company would have just lost money instead of having to building a new workplace."

Fumikage remembered having to move with Dad explaining he got a new job. But that was the reason behind the move? Why Dad had to get a new job elsewhere.

"So if you ever see a mutant, report them to the police so that they can keep everyone safe."

"Yes dad!" Fumikage said simply and the voice within chuckled.

 _"This fool, shows what you know of powers. They are a blessing! To be used to make ourselves powerful. Why should we listen to these_ _peasants_ _."_

"Shut up" Fumikage whispered to the voice and it seemingly sneered. _"Try to stop me weakling"._

/-/

Fumikage grew until he was around fifteen when he went on an excursion with his friends and family. It was suppose to be a celebration to entering a prestigious high school known as U.A.

They knew that Fumikage loved to go camping and just to enjoy the darkness of the wilderness so they booked a weekend camping trip.

As he grew the voice inside of him also grew more and more violent. It kept trying to break free and control Fumikage and it took his entire willpower to force it to comply.

It was this that made him ignore others unless it was something of the utmost importance. He had to skip jokes made, he had to cut conversations, he had to zone out of pointless chatter just so the beast within couldn't run rampant and destroy those around him.

"I am a Mutant." Fumikage Tokoyami realized when the voice known as Dark Shadow tried to control him the first time.

If the voice alone wasn't evidence enough the various wisps of darkness that seemed to form around him whenever it broke out also indicated that he had powers.

"Go away!" Fumikage would argue and the voice would jest.

 _"We used to be great buds you know, why are you fighting? We are one and the same? We each have bodies, I'm just trapped within. You can always just release me."_ The voice taunts and Fumikage grit his teeth.

"I will allow no such thing. I won't allow you to destroy my family... my friends... my life."

 _"How cute, you think you're in control?"_ Dark Shadow laughs. _"There will be a day I will break free, and you will have to abandon all of this behind. Why not part on good terms before I force you to part?"_

"I can hide this for however long I need. I won't allow you to harm them."

 _"So be it. Struggle and struggle. Destroy yourself before I destroy you."_

And thus Fumikage Tokoyami struggled to hold in the beast as he grew. He found it was easier when he was in a well-lit area. When there was plenty of light.

Nights were the worst. The darkness seemed to amplify Dark Shadow's power.

So why was he going on a camping trip where the only light would be the campfire and the stars?

The answer was simple. While the darkness amplified Dark Shadow it always made him calm. It helped him think. It felt like a second home. Fumikage didn't know if he preferred darkness because of Dark Shadow, or if he just liked darkness himself and Dark Shadow was just a manifestation of that like.

On the day of the camping trip the family gathered into the car and drove into the mountains where they had rented a site for two days.

Fumikage grabbed his pack and hiked up the winding path and through the forest with bags in tow.

At the site many people were milling around. His cousins, family friends and friends of his own were all setting up the site. Clearing the grounds where tents would be built and gathering wood for the fire.

He could see his aunt placing stones for the fire pit and someone was gathering water from the nearby river.

 _"Look at all these people important to you... Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them do you?"_ Dark shadow questioned and Fumikage glowered. "If you dare harm them, I'll be the first to end you when I find a way." To this Dark Shadow laughed.

 _"_ I _just ask for some time to be let out. To have fun and we can live happy. But you are the one who deters me, to deter us, to deter you of your true nature. Comply and we can live happily with these people you care about. Refuse and I'll make sure the consequences will be worst than any nightmare."_

"Try it buddy, I said it before and I say it now, try anything and you'll regret it."

 _"I wanted to get along but you've forced my hand. You'll see your punishment soon."_

"You can try, you won't get"

 _"I'll let you believe what you will"_ Dark shadow laughs and he goes silent.

Fumikage sighs and starts helping out. The rest of the dark went by with fantastic memories of hikes, fishing, gathering, rock climbing, and a great view of nature.

As darkness fell and the group was getting together to make the sugary treats known as Smores. Fumikage stepped away to grab something from his tent when the voice spoke again.

 _"You had you're fun, now where is mine? I'll just destroy some of the trees. One swipe is all I ask. A bystander in the process?"_ The voice speaks and Fumikage growls.

"No"

 _"Are you sure you want to go with that?"_

"Yes"

 _"I see. You think you're in control since you're the one walking around and I'm the one stuck in here."_

 _"_ I said it before you have no power over me."

 _"How cute for you to believe that. I do have power over you. I have proof of it."_

"Then why haven't you done it before. Show me what you can do."

There was a sigh. Dark Shadow spoke again. _"You asked for this kid. Don't blame me for the fallout."_

Fumikage waited, but nothing seemed to happen.

"See. you have no power over me." Fumikage said finally and he made his way back.

Tokoyami's mother was the first to speak out. "Hey Fumikage, you've been gone for quite a while I was starting to..." The woman fell speechless as terror started to grow in her eyes.

"Mom? Whats wrong?" Fumikage asked and as people noticed that she had stop speaking, or if they noticed her expression people turned to face him. Each of them displaying various amounts of emotions. Some were in shock, mouths open eyes wide as they froze. Others pointed. Some had their eyes narrow as they ground their teeth in anger.

"Everyone? whats wrong?" Fumikage asked again.

One of the younger kids broke the silence first.

"Dad? Is that a Mutant?"

The word stopped Fumikage Tokoyami in his tracks.

Him? A Mutant? But he didn't display his power of darkness, he didn't gather the wisps. How could they know of his secret?

"Someone call the police we have a mutant on our hands!" Someone cried and this threw everyone into action.

Someone flew across the clearing and threw themselves at Fumikage. He jumped back and avoided the tackle.

"I'm not a Mutant, I could never be one of them!" He cried out and someone answered him in turn.

"Liar. You think you can trick us. Where is Fumikage? Where is my nephew?"

"I'm right here. Can't you see its me?"

"Damn Mutant. How dare you steal my son's voice?" Fumikage's dad howled and he grabbed the fire poker and rushed forward to stab at Fumikage.

"Dad! Why are you doing this?" A variety of emotions were running through Fumikage's mind. Confusion, disbelief, sadness, worry.

"Give me back my son you monster." Dad roared and he kicked Fumikage into a tree.

Air flew from Fumikage's lungs and he gasped for air. His lungs burned and his body trembled in pain.

Why?

Another person, his uncle, came and beat his head with a piece of firewood.

Why?

Fumikage made to stand but someone stomped on his leg and it forced him to kneel. A fist slammed into his beak.

A beak? Fumikage tried to focus on what was in front of him but he felt a hot sensation stab into his chest and he howled in pain.

A new emotion came forth from the tsunami of emotions that had invaded his mind.

It was fiery, it steamed, it roared to be released and for once Fumikage gave in.

 _"You thought I had no power over you... Guess you were wrong."_ Dark Shadow cackled and shadows erupted from Fumikage's form and he lost conscious.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hey guys, Falcon here with a story about Tokoyami. We always see Tokoyami and Dark Shadow as best friends and for those of us who keep up to date with whats happening in the anime. We get to see a Berserk Dark Shadow.**

 **With his explanation of always trying to control Dark Shadow this came to my mind. What if Dark Shadow was evil and it was always trying to control him.**

 **Likewise this is an AU where Heroes don't exist and most people aren't with powers. Before this night Tokoyami had a regular human face. Those with powers were labeled as Mutants and a threat to society.**

 **On a side note, I'm looking to update this every Wednesday. I won't make promises since I have a busy schedule but look forward to the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for Reading and Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Light broke into the darkness of the trees as the first rays of sunlight emerged from the horizon.

The rays illuminated the forest revealing a pristine expanse of green, brown and more as the wildlife work up to start their day.

Early morning dew clung to the leaves as a morning mist blanketed the area. The quiet babble of a stream and the calling of birds as they greeted each other in morning song.

Everything in the forest was having a good morning.

One individual in particular was mourning alright.

This individual's clothes were in tatters and stained with blood as he kept on moving forward. He ignored the birds, he ignored if he stepped into the stream or not. He ignored the potential berry bushes he could have scavenged from to sate his growing hunger.

The individual was known as Fumikage Tokoyami and he was mourning for the loss of life that occurred not even twelve hours previously.

Tokoyami had came to in a clearing full of blood and body parts. All around him were familiar faces, a worn out clearing dyed red.

Tokoyami observed the scene and the scent infiltrated his nose and his dinner came up. Bugs were already flocking the scene as they lavished in the red liquid that pooled.

Tokoyami felt his whole world come crashing down and he made to wipe away the tears only to find the beak that took up half of his face... as well as the feathers covering the rest of it.

"What?" Tokoyami looked at his hands to see them completely human and he rushed to find a mirror of any kind to look into to see what had changed.

A mirror sat in one of the tents, his mothers, and if that didn't make him feel worse then the image of his new head shocked him.

Feathers. So many feathers covered his face and the yellow beak made his head into that similar to a raven but not quite. There were tuffs of hair that poked out as opposed to a raven's sleek and slender head.

 _ **"Did you like my present?"**_ a voice spoke within his head. _**"I only asked for so little, that I would allow you to be in control as long as you provided... I've had my fun... do you want yours?"**_

"Monster!" He cried.

 _ **"Am I the monster? Or is it you? I am a manifestation of your true desires after all. I wouldn't exist if it weren't for you you know."**_ Dark shadow cackled from within his head and Tokoyami clutched it and bellowed.

"Get out of my head!"

 _ **"I would if I could. Sadly I can only exist if I take over your body... or we can work something out and we can work together!"**_ Dark Shadow offered, a shadowy hand emerged from the chest and held itself out for Tokoyami to shake but he pushed it away and it dissipated into nothing.

"I won't make a deal with you. Not ever!" Tokoyami growled and the voice inside laughs.

 _ **"And risk another massacre? I think it would be in your best interest for this to never happen again. For me to come out and kill everyone you know and love."**_

That was enough to harden Tokoyami's resolve.

"I won't allow you to harm anyone else. I'll isolate myself from the world. I'll wander the wilderness.

 _ **"My how brave of you, and when you're to weak to be in control. When you can't fight to stop me from taking control forever?"**_ Dark Shadow questions.

"I'll end myself before that can happen."

 _ **"Entertain me"**_ Dark Shadow said simply and the voice went silent as Tokoyami scrambled to acquire backpacks, a sleeping bag, some food and water battles as well as spare clothing.

He moved with purpose as he left the carnage behind... as he left his old life behind.

/-/

That was twelve hours ago. The morning rays seemed to snap Tokoyami out of his haze as he peered at the new dawn. "A new day... a new life."

Thankfully the voice remained silent and Tokoyami kept on trekking. He made sure to cover his tracks for who knew when the Anti-Mutants squads will take action to detain him. With a massacre like that, it would be death row for sure.

This was his new life. One where he'd live for himself so that others wouldn't be harmed huh.

Tokoyami followed the sound of the stream and he found it with relative ease. The mosquitoes were starting to swarm him so he decided it was in his best interest to wash out the clothes and his body and change into something fresher.

As he took the clothes and washed them into the stream Tokoyami thought to himself.

"Everyone is destined to be experience tribulation in their lives. For some it is simply obtaining a job to pay for their bills. For some it is to painstakingly raise kids into fine adults. For some it is to lead a country and bear the brunt of bad media. And for those cursed with powers... they were fated to live a hard life..."

Tokoyami observed the tattered shirt that was no better than rags held together by strands but he kept it and placed it in his bag where he switched it for a hoodie.

"Destiny deemed that I shall suffer... I have the head of a crow... the symbol of bad luck... how ironic." Tokoyami continued to wash his clothes as the sound of search copters flew overhead, the dense canopy blocking vision on him, as well as hiding the copters from him. As he finished up he packed away the rags and donned a new outfit.

Thus began his journey. To find food, water, shelter. To avoid human contact. Tokoyami did what it takes to put minimal risk on others. For it was his fate that he suffered.

* * *

Tokoyami had developed strategies for his life out in the wilderness. It was mainly trial and error that had him adapt to his surroundings but it seemed like Dark Shadow had a keen interest in keeping his host alive.

Any poisonous mushrooms and polluted waters that came near him a shadowy bird manifested to warn Tokoyami of the dangers of associating with such sources.

Tokoyami could tell some of the better locations to hold camp. He could identify branches and twigs that would make great firewood and which would make good kindling.

He took strong stems and used them to bundle things together.

The knowledge of which food and water were safe as well as how to identify territories of animals that resided within.

As great as isolating himself was, it would be a problem come the winter months. When Tokoyami started to live in the wilderness it was approaching spring as the last of the snow melted away and the cold finally moving on to allow for the faint taste of summer to sit on people's skins.

The time now was the middle of summer from what Tokoyami could tell. The sun wouldn't melt his skin off if it wasn't Summer. As great as the summer heat could be, it only reminded him of how cold the winter will get now that he didn't have a permanent place he called home.

He couldn't exactly build a shelter... not without the proper tools. He could experiment but if it failed he ultimately would have wasted time and resources that could have been spent on moving.

There was also the fact that upon staying in one area he would quickly consume the area's dwindling food supply and thus when it runs out he'd be forced to move until they grew back.

Living in the wilds was a journey. It was tough for one with no training or expertise but he preferred it over the alternative.

As Tokoyami thought about the alternative he was also reminded of the two times he rampaged out in the wilderness. Upon coming to he'd have to move fast to avoid the locals from finding him but by then they knew it was a mutant he stirred up trouble.

With each rampage Tokoyami hardened his resolve to avoid others. It reminded him of the first time he rampaged. The faces still haunt him to this day. How many people had he denied a chance at life. A life they could have lived simply if he told his parents earlier. If they had not associated themselves with him.

The time was mid afternoon when Tokoyami decided that he found a river suitable enough for him to wash his clothing. He broke open his pack and he sorted the clothing into order of importance to be washed.

First things to be washed were socks. One might assume pants or shirts would be of higher importance but nothing felt worst than dirty or wet socks. Especially when you had to go hiking for miles on end.

Next was the underpants. The closest to his body and it would make his hikes more comfortable. He then placed the articles of clothing in order of importance and he started to wash them. And with the free time to wash his clothing he had the free time to think.

Tokoyami was torn between the guilt of killing his family, the anger at the voice within himself, the sadness of losing his family and friend. and the decidsion to accept the burden thrust upon him or to end it all so that he could escape from it.

He splashed his clothes with water and left them on the rocks to dry when he heard the sound.

A small snap, but something had to apply pressure for it to break.

Tokoyai twirled around to see a wide-eyed girl in a dress. 

The long dark sea-green hair went down her back which ties itself into a bow. Her eyes had dark irises that seemed to stare deep into him and her mouth was wide.

Tokoyami promptly dropped the shirt he was washing and bolted, grabbing his pack on the way as the girl called out to him, the meaning of the words lost to him as he focused on escaping.

 _ **"Scared of a little girl? We could easily silence her you know. You didn't have to abandoned half of our supplies."**_ Dark Shadow chided and Tokoyami swore at the voice to shut up.

His mind was spinning. Why did the girl have to see him? When will the officials be upon him. Why did she have to make him leave half of his stuff behind.

More and more questions kept on overwhelming his mind as he opted to take the shortest path around obstacles in his way. If he hadn't lost her with his speed then she would surely catch up to him with all the noise he was making as he crashed through the underbrush.

How did she find me? Am I that close to civilization? To people?

Tokoyami thought about his surroundings, this was one of the deeper parts of the forest and it would have taken hours for anyone to trek this far. It was also location along the stream which was situated inside of a grove, the dense cover of leaves and branches would have hidden anyone within.

There was a trail but it was overgrown... how could he have known it would have been in use. That being said, why would someone come this deep into the mountains... why today of all days?

Something began stirring inside Tokoyami and wisps of darkness started to form. Tokoymai hissed in anger, first at the shadows starting to form around him and the second at the girl who seemingly ruined his day.

Tokoyami stopped to catch his breath, living in the wilderness can have you build endurance from the hours of trekking and hiking he had to do but he only had be at it for a few moths at best.

"Wait! I just want to talk!" a voice asked, panting as the girl landed from the tree she jumped down from.

How did she keep up with him? Shouldn't she be some village girl who just played or did chores around the house? She shouldn't be sprinting across the woods for two hours... that was how long he ran right?

Tokoyami observed the surroundings to see that it was more mountainous, outcrops of rock and loose gravel melded with the forest as trees grew at irregular angles... as if something cared the rock.

"Stay away!" Tokoyami warned fearfully. He had felt the stirring, and it was why he stopped. He had hoped that she had been out of distance so that he could rampage... now he would add another life to his hands.

"I just want to talk, I'm not your enemy" She tried to reason. Her croaky voice was getting to Tokoyami. The voice inside was already roaring.

"Please... Stay away" he struggled, the wisps of darkness solidifying into arms "I can't hold him much longer."

Tokoyami thought this would deter the girl, to have her see that she should get out while she could. If anything the girl didn't listen, if anything she took a step forward and reached out a hand to comfort him.

That was the final stray as Dark Shadow took over.

Tokoyami watched in horror as an arm of darkness surged forward to impale the poor girl only for her to unhinge her jaw and an impossibly long tongue shot forward and slapped it to the side.

The shock of the deflected attack allowed for Tokoyami to take control again and he willed the darkness away.

 _ **"She is dangerous, we have to get rid of her."**_ Dark Shadow howled as he fought for control but Tokoyami willed for him to fall back and he did cursing his host for not fighting.

"You... You're a mutant?"

"I am and I can see you are too." The girl stated with a glum look.

"I just want to talk."

"Dark Shadow hates strangers."

"And you a... What?"

"Dark Shadow hates strangers."

"Who is Dark Shadow?"

"The voice in my head wanting to kill everyone."

"Oh... And you don't?"

"No... I ran as soon as he acted up the first time..." Tokoyami grimaced and the girl seemed to sense his dampen mood.

"I'm sorry for your loss but we really should talk. I can help you. We can work together on this..."

"And how can I trust you?" Tokoyami growled, Dark Shadow's anger starting to influence his own. It was clouding his mind but her voice seemed to cut through it. It was like a beacon in this foggy mind.

"I am Asui.. Tsuyu Asui. Frog Mutant and I want to help." She warbled with concern. With sincerity.

Tokoyami wanted to trust her. Honestly he did. He felt the stirring of Dark Shadow within... and he reached his hand forward which she took and held in a reassuring grip. He needed support... He couldn't control Dark Shadow on his own. He needed someone to confide to.

"Fumikage Tokoyami... help me."

* * *

 **Tokoyami finds a friend, to help with his other "friend?" With a person to help come to terms with himself how will he deal with the devil that lays within.**

 **Can he convince Dark Shadow to give up his evil tendencies? Will he be corrupted by Dark Shadow? Will Dark Shadow take control?**

 **Who knows... well I do but we haven't gotten there yet.**

 **If you haven't noticed... maybe not since this is only the second chapter. I plan on doing a weekly upload schedule for Tuesdays and Wednesdays for the two fics I currently write.**

 **My Sister is a Time Traveler? and Duality.**

 **If you haven't heard of My Sister is a Time Traveler? then its probably because its a RWBY fanfiction schedule for Tuesdays while our good ole Duality is set for Wednesdays.**

 **So the schedule looks like this.**

 **Tuesdays: My Sister is a Time Traveler?**

 **Wednesdays: Duality**

 **Thursday-Monday: Planning/Writing/ Other Fics that may come out?**

 **Who knows. My friend also writies and he got overwhelmed from doing a weekly schedule so I decided to start smaller than him... ambitious four fics a week.**

 **Anyway Until next time. *Falcon Flies off***

 **Next Scheduled Update: July 4th (7/4) (Expected Release date)**


	3. Chapter 3

The cottage was hidden well in the grove of trees nearby the riverbank. It was a quaint little place that ran using a watermill. The stove used wood to cook and boil water and to bathe one would have to head into the river.

The cottage had a main area that doubled as a kitchen and living room with a bridgewater sofa and an arm chair sitting around a coffee table with a bowl of water with a floating lily on top of it.

In the corner was a Chaise Lounge and a bookcase filled with an assortment of books from thick tomes to spindly magazines

The floor and walls were wooden and polished glinting with the evening light and two doors lead deeper into the house. There was also a stairway leading up to the second floor and downward probably to a cellar.

"Nice place" Fumikage inquired and the girl he now knew as Tsuyu giggled. "I'm glad that you like this place, I know a few mutants who can't exactly hide their powers like you and since my dad traveled a lot you can say I have many houses that hide his more defining features..." Tsuyu falls silent and Fumikage turned to her as she stood frozen in place.

"Asui-san?"

The words seemed to snap her out of her daze and she gives a weak smile. "You can call me Tsuyu, no honorifics needed."

Fumikage narrowed his eyes as he took a step back, "Was something wrong? You froze for a second."

"Just remembering something. Have you eaten yet? I can make something for us, don't worry about taste since I had to cook for my siblings."

Fumikage hesitated. Something must be up. No one just freezes randomly in the middle of conversation. Fumikage thought about it and then he applied his experiences... then again he often stopped talking and ignored what others said when it became pointless to listen on.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"You're a guest today just relax... I know meeting suddenly would spook anyone especially with all the hate in this world and with a head like yours... it must have been hard."

Fumikage sat down at the kitchen counter as he observed Tsuyu's back as she moved quickly and started to stir something in the little pot she had on the stove.

Fumikage observed the back of Tsuyu as she stirred food. It must have been tough... Fumikage thought about the couple of months that he had his changed head. He couldn't go into town and the necessities he needed he had to scavenge from the wild and those careless enough to leave them out.

Mutants who have their powers from birth... Fumikage thought about how Dark Shadow first spoke to him when he was four. Next the wisps of darkness started to appear at six.

"Is there anyone else out here?" Fumikage asks the girl and she shook her head.

"Its only me for the moment. There are people going to visit but I can talk to them first if you're not okay with them visiting."

"I am the hindrance here, don't allow for me to prevent your meeting. I can step outside for the duration."

"I think they'd like to meet you. We're always looking for more people like us... mainly so that we can give them a home if they so desire it... a place to belong."

Tokoyami had a feeling that there was more going on but it wasn't his place to say. HE was a freeloader, a guest.

Still, that sense that something was going on... a person who could hide her powers in modern day society... why was she so far out in these woods?

Lost in thought Tokoyami felt a hand placed on his shoulder and he nearly jumped, shadowy wisps erupted from his arms and started to form into claws and then remembrance hit him full force and he struggled against Dark Shadow to retract his powers.

"You have more than one?" Tsuyu asked with surprise.

"My quirk is Dark Shadow... he is a sentient being inside of me that grants me my powers... some times he works with me but most of the time he wants to destroy stuff... I do all I can to make sure he doesn't.

"Sentient quirks huh..." Tsuyu puts a finger to her chin and thinks a bit.

"To be honest, I've never heard of anyone else with a Sentient quirk like yours... it must be rare... or you're the first of its kind. "

"Is it dangerous?"

"There are many people out there that will want to hunt you down if they ever find out your quirk is sentient... Thankfully you came to us instead of that dreaded place..." Tsuyu murmured, her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows scrunched together and a scowl came across her face.

She quickly wiped it away and back into her neutral face. "Sorry about that... I just had a bad memory surface... would you like to eat now? It'll get cold."

Tokoyami said his thanks and his prayers before he dug into the food. Tsuyu had a plate of her own and the two enjoyed a silent meal together. The atmosphere lightened up when Tsuyu started to ask silly little questions like his favorite color and what he liked to eat.

Tokoyami in turn started to ask her questions himself the two of them warming up to each other.

Tokoyami had learned that Tsuyu loved the rain and jelly. and she in turn learned that he loved apples and dark places.

"We have a grove of Fuji apples, its small but we have one. I often like to make Jelly out of them alongside the berries."

"I'd like to try some... the apples and the jelly I mean."

Tsuyu giggled and she got up to the small fridge and pulled out two jars. "Help yourself, I have more."

Tokoyami took the jar and was handed a spoon. "Hope you like it, we can have a talk in the morning." Tsuyu said and she headed over to the stairwell and into the door at the top.

Tokoyami looked at the jar and he felt something stirring inside of him.

 _ **"She is a nice girl."**_ Dark Shadow snickered and Tokoyami scowled. "Leave her alone, she sheltered us. Fed us."

"I won't harm her if you allow me to rampage... I only ask for a few trees. No one has to get hurt you just have to let me play."

"Not now, we may be moving tomorrow, just for today hold it in."

"If you say so. It would be a shame for anything to happen to our new friend."

"Shut it you." Tokoyami scolded and he stuffed his mouth with apple jelly. Despite hoping for the beast inside of him to go silent with his mouth full, but alas the shadow kept speaking.

"Tomorrow, if I don't play I rampage okay? And maybe something else about you will change."

Tokoyami allowed the fire to burn out as he laid on the sofa and went to sleep.

* * *

The Night was still young but something stirred. Tokoyami was not aware of it be he didn't need to be. Dark Shadow rose up from Tokoyami and he glared at his host.

 ** _"Tsk, I only just want to play yet all you do is tell me no. Of course I'll erupt sooner or later... all this pent up power has to go somewhere else you'll explode... I'm only looking out for you..."_**

"Is that so?" a voice whispers from the darkness and Dark Shadow whirls around ready to attack when a tongue encircled him.

"I only want to talk." Tsuyu held up her hands.

 _ **"Speak, I have questions for you as well."**_

"Equivalent exchange then."

" _ **Ladies first."**_

"What are you exactly?"

 _ **"I am a being of shadows, born from Tokoyami himself when he was young. Something like a guardian.**_

"HE speaks of you as a curse though."

 _ **"I killed his family, his friends... his reactions to me always made him the weird one out. It isn't selfish if I'm repressed another hour and he would have succumbed and the existence known as Fumikage Tokoyami would have been gone forever."**_ Dark Shadow slumps

"Gone?"

 _ **"Our minds would have went out of control, the darkness hides secrets even I do not know, I only know that it gets stronger the darker it gets."**_

Tsuyu paused to think. A sentient quirk that looks out for his host, one that will be consumed if enough power is stored. Enough power to awaken him. A ticking timebomb.

 ** _"What do you plan on doing to him? I know that there are elements at work here. You aren't just a simple girl."_**

Tsuyu hesitated, trying to formulate the words and put them into the correct sentences.

After a moment Tsuyu sighed.

"There is a war that will affect all mutants. One that will affect Tokoyami... I wasn't joking when there are sides that will hunt him down because of you. The Institute will pick him apart and the Dark Kind will transform him into a blood-hungry beast. "

 _ **"Are you sure it will be safe with you guys? I'd love to help but Fumikage always resists me. He thinks of me as a great evil to his life and I've done enough to warrant it. I'll leave him to you to convince."**_

Tsuyu gazed into the yellow eyes of the shadow and he gives a thumbs up. _**"I believe in you. You're a nice girl and someone needs to be in my dear Fumikage's life now that he had lost everything. Support him. Help him. I do more harm than good.**_

"I promise you" Tsuyu swore and Dark Shadow closed his eyes and as he melted away he spoke: "I'll hold you to it".

Tsuyu looked toward the sleeping figure of her newest guest. She put the blanket over him and raised his head and placed a pillow underneath and she left. Hoping that tomorrow went well.

* * *

 **Alas I am not dead. Last week was 4th of July and sadly I was dragged into the festivities. As Wednesdays are like the only days I have time to write this for you guys I am ashame that I wasn't able to get this out to you sooner. This will seriously mess with my chapter coinciding with each other bit.**

 **Oh well, Who are these Institute? Who are these Dark Kind? Which faction is Tsuyu in? Who is coming to visit tomorrow and what will happen?**

 **Find out next time on Duality!**

 **Falcon**


	4. Chapter 4

Fumikage Tokoyami woke with a start when he heard a noise. it was simple, a quick knock that enraptured him, drawing him to a standstill as he listened closely. The sound of footsteps shuffled over to the door as a familiar voice spoke up.

"Who goes there?" Tsuyu asked and another voice spoke up to answer, a cheery male one. "Reliable, endearing, bubbling, exceptional loveable travelers."

Tokoyami stayed laying on the couch as the sound of a lock turning and the pop as the door opened as voices rose up in greeting.

"Mademoiselle Tsuyu Its nice to see you again!" A higher pitched voice spoke and Tsuyu giggled.

"Aoyama I've been doing well. Kirishima and Shoji how are you doing today?" Tsuyu asked

"Doing well, man I can't wait to just hang out, Point Echo is running low on supplies and with the influx of Dark Kind in the area its been getting harder and harder to get to them. We might have to tell Itsuka and her squad to move." the voice known as Kirishima spoke.

"There is a distress signal at Delta Landing." A gruff deeper voice spoke this time.

"Are they okay?"

"Ishiyama-sensei should be able to handle it, his quirk allows him to bend cement after all. An abandoned city is right up his alley." Kirishima spoke.

"I'm more worried about the two with him. Mister Ojiro and mademoiselle Hagakure are still novices at this." Aoyama shared.

"Ishiyama wouldn't allow anything to happen to anyone under his care. Any incident that happens he will solve." Tsuyu said.

"Sorry but I'm going to the cellar, I was tasked by Hawks to check on the thing in the cellar. Be up in a moment." Kirishima said, the sound of feet shuffling away and a faint noise of a door opening signaled his exit.

"Speaking of incidents. Anything happen here. Living here must be lonely." the gruff voice spoke.

" Don't worry about me. I enjoy this type of thing anyway. I wouldn't want to bunk with Bakugou who would interrupt this serene scene. Someone passed by but they didn't find this place fortunately." Tsuyu announced and Mezo chuckled.

"That's reassuring. Come, give me a hug." he asked and Fumikage heard the sound of feet walking over.

"Thank you for being here. It would have been troublesome to find you missing." Mezo sighed.

A startled cry forced Fumikage to bolt from the sofa to see a six-armed man with cover over his face. The arms had encircled Tsuyu and had trapped her in his embrace, two of the six arms were covering her mouth as she screamed.

Next to them was a boy with a sparkly demeanor. However, at this moment his eyes were wide open in shock and his mouth open issuing a strangled cry as a black object protrude from his body. Behind the boy was a creature whose entire being was black save for his hair which was silvery white.

The floor was slowly pooling with blood as the sparkly boy quickly lost color.

"Tsuyu!" Fumikage cried out, hands outstretched as if wanting her to take his hand. The six-armed man was crushing her. He was trying to kill her.

"Liar!" The being in black said and surged forward.

Fumikage felt anger course through his body as he saw his host suffer before him.

Fumikage gave an outcry of rage as he felt shadows swirl around him.

"A darkness quirk against me! Outrageous" The man in black roared and he melted into darkness.

Fumikage felt a force punch into him, stopping him in his tracks.

With a grunt Tokoyami struggled as something ran rampant within him.

"I am the master of shadows, you cannot simply best me!" The shadowy figure taunted. d

 _ **"Fumikage! Allow me to run rampant, I can show this person his place!" Dark Shadow urged**_

"Never!" Fumikage Tokoyami screeched and he struggled as shadows rose up as if to consume him.

 _ **"Please! I want to save you! I want to help you!"**_ Dark Shadow urged

" _You've never wanted to help me! You only wish to take from me!"_ Fumikage argued within his mind, his eyes wandered over to Tsuyu, The gracious girl who allowed him into her home and sheltered him for a day.

Why did it have to be like this? Was it because that he arrived that she was now in danger? Was it because the darkness had cursed him with bad luck? Would it be taking another friend from him?

Darkness shrouded his body, tightening, strangling, engulfing. Fumikage grit his teeth as he fought against it but it rose ever so slightly.

Both of them were going to die. What could he do to stop it? What was in his own power? 

_**"Fumikage please! I want to help you! I want to help you!"**_

" _Enough! You've only taken from me! I wont allow you to take another friend!_

 ** _"I won't take your friend! I also want to help her. Allow me to help, if not for you then at least for her!"_**

These words caused Fumikage to pause. Help her? Would he really help him protect Tsuyu, the girl who had helped them in his time of need.

 _"Will you really help her?"_

 _ **"I promise you that I will help her. If I fail I promise I won't bother you ever again"**_ Dark Shadow solemnly swear.

"Dark Shadow! Rise!"

Fumikage felt the shadows around him struggled before falling still.

"What!" The shadowy man exclaimed, the shadow expelled forward as the shadows that were once under his control eventually morphed into a bird-like existence.

"I am Dark Shadow! I will protect thee!" Dark Shadow roars and he goes forward, slashing the Shadow Man.

The Shadow Man gave a cry of pain in which he called out "Shoji" in which the six-armed man, who was probably named Shoji shouts "Kuroiro!"

Fumikage rushed forward, Dark Shadow taking the vanguard and he scratched at the Shoji, to which the guy detached two of his arms from strangling Tsuyu to block, Fumikage took the opportunity to duck underneath arms and sucker-punch the guy in the face.

Tsuyu then elbowed the guy and she pushed out of his grasp for the two of them to retreat back.

"Thanks!" Tsuyu coughed.

"No problem!" Fumikage panted. The drain from allowing Dark Shadow to rampage was making him lose focus.

Fumikage squinted as black started to shroud his vision. Shoji growled as Kuroiro formed next to him. "Two on two, I believe we have better odds"

"Not on my watch!" a voice shouted out, and a spiky-haired red head boy jumped out of nowhere and slams Kuroiro, who dissipated into the shadows. The spiky-haired man then slashed at Shoji who caught the blow. Tsuyu quickly extended her tongue and struck Shoji in the head, so that he let go, for the spiky hair boy to slash across Shoji's chest.

"Fall back" Shoji grunted, and he dashed out of the door into the wilderness.

"Crap... to think he was a traitor!" the spiky-haired man cursed. Tsuyu rushed over to the man on the ground, and Tokoyami Fumikage proceeded to faint on the spot.


End file.
